Tom and Sable's Christmas
by EveningCicada
Summary: A cute little story about Tom Nook and Sable, taken place during Christmas Eve. A holiday read!


"Merry Christmas!" I said to the last of my customers, who smiled and waved in return.

"Have a good one, Mr. Nook," they replied, holding their shopping bags in both hands. Christmas Eve has finally come around again, and like just about every other store in the world, business has been booming. This year was incredible, though.

Although I was very satisfied with the Bells I've made for the day, I wanted to lock up and hurry on out of here as fast as I could; it _is_ a holiday, after all! Sable was probably outside waiting for me like she does everyday, and I couldn't wait to see her.

Grabbing my coat and keys, I turned off the lights and stepped out into a winter wonderland. The snow had just begun to fall, which made it feel even more like Christmas. I longed to feel Sable's paw in mine; only then would I be warm.

I pulled the gates down and locked them with my silver (or was it chrome?) key and turned around to see Sable standing there patiently, her paws encased in a purple muff she had stitched together the other day.

"Hi, Tom," she said almost shyly.

"Sable," I smiled, "you look beautiful."

She blushed and giggled. "Be quiet, you. Did you have a good day?"

"Not without you, hmm." I pulled her into my arms and our noses touched ever so slightly. Her eyes sparkled beneath the moonlight.

"I...missed you," she said quietly. "Business was slower than I'd hoped for today, so I kept thinking about you."

"You should've dropped by."

"Yeah, I know, but I had to finish wrapping presents and...you know, Christmas stuff."

"Mmm." The rest of the world faded and it was just Sable and me beneath the moon, with the snow dancing daintily around us and the cloud of our breath that hung in the air and Sable's warm paws resting on my neck and the smell of pine and Christmas lights flickering in the blurred-out background and how everything was so perfect, just so perfect...

I kissed her. Her lips tasted like peppermint and I felt them stretch into a smile. She laughed inside my mouth, a happy and carefree chuckle, and her grip tightened on my neck. I pressed my paws into her back and she stood on her toes just a little to even her height with mine. Her whole body was warm; how long had she been out here? Wouldn't she be cold by now? My body was freezing and I'd been indoors since this morning.

But maybe that was just Sable. Maybe that was just who she was and how beautiful her soul was. She gave off this feeling of warmth wherever she went, so that must be a part of it. As for me? I didn't know nor did I want to; I was just happy to be held and cozy inside Sable's arms.

"Who needs mistletoe?" I murmured when the kiss broke.

"Tom," Sable whispered, "you are more charming than Jingle himself." She smiled gently and twisted my ear.

"Well, come on then," I told her, "Christmas has only just begun, hm? We're heading over to my place, right?"

"Uh-huh," she whispered, her eyes locking onto mine. "That's right."

So we walked through the small village, our feet shuffling through the powdery snow. The white stuff blanketed the roofs of houses, buildings, and trees. Town hall's famous bell tolled a more cheery tone than usual, a sign that the holidays were here. Tortimer doesn't come outside much anymore, or else I'd wish him a merry Christmas. It's quite a shame, really; the old man works so hard.

My arm squeezed Sable's side and I said, "Have you been a good girl this year, hmm?"

She laughed. "Not when I'm with you."

"Oh dear," I said, chuckling along. "But that is what love does to us." 

"That's true. Hey, you're not cold in just a coat? You can borrow my scarf."

"That's okay; you stay warm. You'll get sick."

"No I won't," she said simply. "Here." We stopped midway to the house and she tied the black scarf around my neck. She had a point, though. I was much warmer.

"You should really keep it," I still said, even though it was already tied, twisted, and tucked inside my coat. "Are you sure?"

"Would you stop talking?" she teased. "I'll be fine."

"Thanks." I kissed her cheek just to watch her blush. She was adorable.

We made it to the house in another minute or so. My house was the biggest in town, concealed by cherry trees. I liked privacy. When I fumbled with the key to open the door, Sable rocked back and forth on her heels, a small smile visible beneath her snout. When we stepped into the house, I discovered what she was excited about.

I smiled. "What's this, hm?" was all I could think to say. Under the tree was a violet tuxedo lain carefully on the rug. It was a very attractive suit, with a white shirt tucked underneath it and a red tie resting on top.

"It was my father's favorite suit," Sable said. "I have no use for it, and I hate to see it collect dust. I thought you could have it."

"And how did you get it in here?" I asked, smiling at her cleverness.

"You should have never given me a copy of your house key," she said, smiling, and we shared a quick kiss.

I walked over and touched the detailed fabric. "Thank you," I said, "I love it. Why, it's the best gift I've gotten in years!"

"That apron has to go," she said, laughing. "You're running a department store now."

This time it was my turn to blush. "Hey!" I said, but she didn't seem to care.

"I have something for you too," I told her. But first, we peeled off our coats, muffs, and scarves and I led her upstairs.

"Sorry it's not under the tree," I apologized, "but Pete delivered it through the window and I was afraid I'd break it if I lugged it downstairs."

For a moment, Sable just stared. I was getting nervous; what if she didn't like it? Then, I saw a grin sneak onto her face and her eyes shone in delight.

"Tom," she breathed, "a new sewing machine!"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Nice, hm?"

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She walked over and carefully stroked the fine details with the tip of her claw. It was a chestnut color, with tiny drawers to hold threads and needles inside. Black flowers and swirls were hand-painted onto the wood. The reel and needle were black. A slide-out tablet appeared when you pulled the side's ledge, if you needed extra support for bigger clothes, making the table part longer. Sable absolutely loved it.

"Thank you!" she said. "I love it! It's the best Christmas present I ever got! Thank you!" She kissed me passionately. "We're not done," I told her. "There's still something else I want you to see."

"What?" she asked. "No, it's okay, really. This is enough!"

"Nope. Follow me. And put your coat back on when we go downstairs."

She looked a little confused, but nodded and followed me anyway. She didn't ask any questions. 

When we were outside again, I walked backwards so I could talk to her face-to-face.

"Where we're going, it's very beautiful, hm."

"Really?" she smiled. "You always know where to go."

We trekked all the way up a long and twisting trail. The snow made it hard for us to gain good traction and it seemed to get colder the farther up we went.

"We almost there?" Sable said from my side.

We finally reached the top. "Yes, we're here."

At first, it looked like nothing special. Just a cliff with very few trees. A whole lot of snow was on the ground, but none was falling. There were a couple of rocks that I gestured for Sable to sit on, and I did the same.

We could see our breath. "What are we doing here?" Sable asked.

"Just wait a second, hm? It'll come any minute."

"What do you me-" she stopped mid-sentence. Her neck tilted upward towards the winter sky. Her eyes dazzled underneath the magnificent colors, watching them dance and swirl.

Aurora borealis.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

I smirked. "Blathers told me."

"This...this is beautiful." Her voice was just barely a whisper. "All the colors..."

She was right, though. It _was _incredibly astonishing. What made those colors? I knew if I asked that, Blathers would give me the entire lesson on it scientifically, but I don't like to deal with things scientifically. I like to believe that some things are just pure magic.

And who's to say they're not?

"Tom," Sable whispered, clutching my arm, "this is the best Christmas ever."

"Mine too," I whispered in her ear. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her. I kissed her quills softly.

Below us, our village was a quaint and holly scene. Those who were outside before have all gone home to be with their families. The windows on each house were glowing with the promise of a holiday fireplace, while the soft aroma of cookies and cinnamon wafted through the air. The small town was dressed up in ribbons and bows and wreaths.

Above us, the northern lights danced at our heads, twirling and swirling and glowing. Greens and blues, purples and reds, yellows and silvers all dazzled beautifully through the stars. I had Sable at my side, smelling faintly of pine, December. She was beautiful and the sky was beautiful and our town was beautiful...

Everything was just so beautiful.

I thought I heard Jingle's bells chime distantly in the background, and I almost didn't understand why I still believed in those types of things.

But I learned tonight that Christmas is magic itself.


End file.
